everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Woodrow Vaillant
Woodrow Vaillant is the son of John Vaillant from the Missouri fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Woodrow Vaillant Age: 14 Parent's Story: John Vaillant Alignment: Royal Roommate: Nicephore Cochon Secret Heart's Desire: To go on adventures and serve the king well. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at chopping wood and building things with it. Storybook Romance Status: I'm probably going to marry a girl from my hometown - no princesses for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm paranoid about bugs and am always trying to swat them. I can be a bit reckless because of it. Favorite Subject: Woodshop. Perfect class for a woodcutter! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. There's too many bugs in this class. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Nicephore. Character Appearance Woodrow (or Woody as he tends to be called) is tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt (which says "three with one stroke") with rolled-up sleeves and blue jeans. On his head is a blue cap. Personality Woodrow is loud and boisterous, and very friendly. He is always enthusiastically greeting people. He is generally in a good mood, but hates bugs. He is always trying to swat them when one's around, even if someone ends up getting hurt because of it. Biography Hello there! I'm Woodrow Vaillant, the son of John Vaillant. But you can call me Woody. My dad killed two flies and put an inscription over his head saying "two with one stroke". The next day he killed three flies and changed it to "three with one stroke". The king saw the inscription and asked him to kill a wild beast that was haunting a church. Dad went to the church and tricked the beast into getting its head caught in a wall. Afterwards, the king sent him to slay another beast, which he did by hiding in a tree and getting it stuck there. When a war broke out, he made for the battlefield, and got a cross stuck to him. The leader of the hostile army took him for God and promised to never bother the king again. The king gave Dad a good income, and Dad went back home. Dad resumed his job as a woodcutter and got married, and then he and his wife had me. I have an older brother named John, who decided against the destiny, thus making me the next John Vaillant. I love being a woodcutter and helping out my father in his shop. Our shop is located not too far from Ste. Genevieve in Missouri. It's a nice, quiet little area. I've been sent to Ever After High, where I'm spending my first year. I've been lucky enough to get a fellow Missourian as my roommate - and he's a prince! Nicephore and I spend a lot of time together and talk about our experiences in the woods. He's really cool, and he talks a lot. I'm always in a good mood, and I'm very happy much of the time. I love greeting people and giving them nice, hearty handshakes. I have pretty strong arms since I like working out. I need strong arms to swat flies. I hate bugs. I'm always trying to swat them, but sometimes I get a little careless and people get hit. My roommate doesn't like getting accidentally hit. I'm very enthusiastic about my destiny, since I'll be able to slay wild beasts and prevent a war. The future is definitely looking bright for me. Thus I side with the Royals, although people can follow whatever destiny they like! Trivia *Woodrow's surname refers to his father John Vaillant. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ian Sinclair. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II